


Smile Like the Sun

by pocket_cheese



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I hope this is fluffy enough to count, M/M, Renaishizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_cheese/pseuds/pocket_cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake with suncream leaves a mark for days to come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> http://renaishizaya.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go participate :)

If Izaya could choose only one reason why he hated beaches, it would be how utterly, deplorably _boring_ humans were there. Given any beach, it was without a doubt that his dear humans would be performing one of four tasks: a) lying on a towel while sleeping or reading, b) mindlessly digging holes for some unfathomable reason - perhaps occasionally trying to form a blob of sand into a deformed, castle-like structure, c) shivering violently in the sea whilst adamantly maintaining that one must stay in it for at least five minutes (all in the name of good fun, of course), or d) participating in some kind of dull and repetitive watersport, kayaking and surfing being the main culprits.

 

Izaya was currently entertaining option ‘a’ whilst watching Shizuo engage in option ‘b’ with little interest. Already, the heat and the sand and the breeze were irritating him, and they’d only been at the beach for an hour so far.

 

“Orihara-kun, we’re getting some ice-cream now - do you want some?” Shinra asked excitedly, holding his safari hat to his head as a particularly strong gust of wind hit them.

 

“I’d rather not expose myself to such sugary, processed foods, thank you very much.” Izaya responded bitterly.

 

“Mr. Whippy isn’t so bad! Besides, it’s only one day out of the year. A balanced diet contains a mixture you know, Orihara-kun!”

 

“I’ll have my otoro and eat it, thanks, but don’t expect me to be eating cake and other such products any time soon.”

 

“Pfft! You’re so moody today. Can’t you just let go and join in for once?”

 

“No.”

 

Shinra rolled his eyes but bounced away all the same, Celty and Shizuo in tow. Izaya flipped the page of his book irritably, barely scanning it as he kept one eye on the malicious looking seagulls overhead.

 

“I’m watching you.” He mumbled, wondering when it would be acceptable to make an escape back to their hire car. They hadn’t even brought a windbreaker or umbrella with them, although it was debatable whether or not the wind was only going to be a momentary sufferance.

 

“ _A Brief History of Homo Sapiens_?” Shizuo read over his shoulder, flopping down beside him contentedly. “Shinra says you’re all moody, and no wonder - that isn’t exactly light reading, is it?”

 

“It’s informative and intriguing.” Izaya responded firmly, then squealed as Shizuo leant to kiss his neck and accidentally splashed ice-cream on the back of his t-shirt.

 

“Shizu-chan, you imbecile!”

 

“Oh no, looks like you’ll just have to take it off.” Shizuo grinned darkly and pulled Izaya’s t-shirt off, much to his disgruntlement.

 

“If you do that again, I swear I’m going to kill you!”

 

Shizuo moved closer, this time intentionally grazing the ice-cream against Izaya’s back.

 

“Oops, I got a tiny bit on your back. Looks like I’ll have to lick it off~” He grinned and pretended to kiss Izaya between his shoulder blades before flicking his tongue against the heated skin and licking off the trail of strawberry ice-cream.

 

“Shizu-chan, I hate you! I’m all sticky now!” Izaya yelped, pitifully batting Shizuo away from him.

 

“Maybe you’ll just have to go in the sea with me to wash it off then?”

 

“Go away, Shizuo. Stop annoying me.” Izaya grumbled, flicking Shizuo between the eyebrows. Shizuo didn’t blink, ignoring his request.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any ice-cream? Your ass might not be so skinny if you let yourself enjoy things every now and then.”

 

“Excuse me,” Izaya rolled over and sat up indignantly, his book long since forgotten. “I’ll have you know that you _like_ my ‘skinny’ ass, or you wouldn’t always be begging for more of it - and,” he continued, draping his legs over Shizuo’s crossed ones “I _do_ let myself enjoy things.” He grinned seductively and traced a finger over Shizuo’s lips.

 

Shizuo smiled back, glad to see that Izaya had finally perked up a bit. “Well, that’s good to know.” Izaya lowered his knees and shifted forwards slightly, leaning his head against Shizuo’s chest after checking that no one was watching.

 

“Shizu-chan’s heart is going really fast.” He commented, his grin quickly becoming closer to his customary sneaky one.

 

“Well, I’m a warm-blooded creature, unlike some people.” Shizuo teased, ruffling Izaya’s hair.

 

“Shizu-chan’s so mean, comparing me to a lizard!” Izaya exclaimed in mock hurt, leaning back again to grab the bottle of suncream beside his book. “The least you could do is protect me from the cruel heat of the sun, seeing as YOU’RE the one who exposed me to it.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Shizuo sighed and took the suncream from Izaya, pouring a generous amount into his hands and massaging them together. “Lie down.”

 

Izaya did so, folding his arms beneath his head and stretching his legs out. Maybe having his toes digging into the warm sand wasn’t so bad after all. Shizuo quickly rubbed the suncream up and down the back of Izaya’s legs, fighting the urge to allow them to linger when he’d just got Izaya back on his side, and he knew that he didn’t like public displays of affection that were too over the top. A brief hug or their bodies close together was okay when he had deemed that there was nobody watching, but kissing and provocative touching were off limits (although Shizuo sometimes did just that to annoy Izaya anyway.)

 

Shizuo slid his hands up and down Izaya’s back, kneading his knuckles into his shoulders and slipping his hands lower until they ran teasingly directly beneath the waistband of Izaya’s shorts.

 

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya protested halfheartedly, really enjoying it too much to care.

 

“What? Don’t want your arse crack getting burnt now, do we?” Shizuo snapped the elastic jokingly, and Izaya smiled softly.

 

“Shizu-chan is so vulgar.” He mumbled, relaxing as the makeshift massage continued.

 

Shizuo spotted the other bottle beside Izaya’s elbow and grabbed it, continuing to trace circles lazily before a flash of inspiration hit him. _Factor 30, hey_?

 

He squeezed a small amount from the new bottle onto the tips of his fingers, rubbing the lotion in two medium circles at the top of Izaya’s back before moving down slightly and drawing a curved line, making sure that none of these additions were rubbed in properly.

 

“All done.” He announced proudly, admiring his handiwork. Izaya mumbled something incoherent, the sun and comfort of Shizuo’s company making him sleepy. Soon he was succumbing to the other variant of option ‘a’, pulling a towel over himself to the base of his spine as he drifted off asleep. Shizuo, Celty and Shinra left him to it, quite content to toss a ball between themselves and over the net that Celty had made with her shadows. They kept themselves busy for forty-five minutes, walking down the beach and digging holes and the like, before deciding that it was time to come back and rest for a bit.

 

It seemed, however, that that wasn’t to be so peaceful after all.

 

“Holy shit!” Shizuo cursed, looking at Izaya’s back in horror. It was bright red - painfully so - but worst of all were the white patches in the unmistakable shape of a smiley face.

 

“Fucking hell, he’s going to kill me!” He hissed, looking desperately from Celty to Shinra for help.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” Shinra offered “if he puts some Aloe Vera on now and puts his t-shirt on again, the redness should go down fairly quickly.”

 

“It’s not that, it’s…I don’t know why it’s gone like that - I put suncream all over his back, I just used the higher factor one for the face.” Shizuo trailed off helplessly, scratching the back of his head. “It was meant to be a joke. It wasn't supposed supposed to be obvious at all. He wasn't even supposed to be able to see it!”

 

“Um, Shizuo-kun, did you use this bottle by chance?” Shinra stooped to collect the bottle from beside Izaya’s waist, turning it around so that Shizuo could see the logo of the bottle that he'd slathered Izaya's back with. The words 'TANNING OIL’ were spelt loud and clear.

 

“Oh God. It was on the same shelf as the other stuff!”

 

Shinra shook his head incredulously. “You’re supposed to check the bottle first, Shizu-kun. Skin cancer is a very real threat…” Shizuo stopped listening as Shinra continued to lecture him, wondering how on earth he was going to break this news to Izaya without getting a switchblade to his throat. The blade was there beside Izaya right now, covered in the remnants of the watermelon that they'd taken pleasure in eating earlier. He imagined his brains all over the knife and flinched.

 

“Uhh, Izaya?” Shizuo shook his shoulder gently, Izaya grumbling softly before looking up at him, bleary eyed.

 

“Err, Izaya, your back’s kind of sunburnt a bit. I’m going to put some cream on for you, okay?” Izaya nodded lazily, putting a hand to his own back and touching the skin gingerly.

 

“It feels really hot.” He mumbled.

 

“It might be because I, um...I kind of put tanning oil on you instead of sun cream by accident.” Shizuo said gently, hoping that Izaya wouldn’t take his words in properly when the message was relayed to him in that tone of voice; but alas, sharp as always, Izaya was suddenly wide awake, looking at the two bottles on top of the towel in horror.

 

“You did what?!” He shouted. “Let me see!”

 

“Err...” Shizuo took Izaya’s phone from him and took a picture sheepishly, handing it back to Izaya while nervously biting his lip.

 

“Shizu-chan, why is there a smiley face on my back?”

 

“I, um, I sort of drew one because I was happy to be spending time with you, and to try and cheer you up...”

 

“SHIZU-CHAN, I HATE YOU!!!” Izaya screeched, tossing his phone onto the towel and jumping to his feet.

 

“This is your fault as much as mine,” Shizuo called over his shoulder, running towards the only place that he knew Izaya wouldn’t follow him. “you passed me the bottle!”

 

“And in what part of passing it to you did I ask you to draw a smiley face on me?!”

  
The chase was concluded by them wrestling in the sea, the thrill of running barefoot through open space as opposed to the metropolis of Ikebukuro taking over its original purpose. 

 

On the car drive home, Shizuo cuddled against Izaya, running his fingers up and down his back carefully in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

 

"I'm really sorry, Flea." He said, hanging his head slightly in embarrasment.

 

Izaya made a small noise of acknowledgment, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

"At least you have something to remember today by, right?"

 

"Shizu-chan is never in charge of buying or applying suncream again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to that one time my sister ended up with a pentagram shaped white patch on her neck while the rest of it was really sunburned, and all of the times I've seen people use tanning oil thinking it works the same as suncream ;) (me included).
> 
> I've never wrote fluff before, so I hope that this is okay :S I really wanted to participate in the Renaishizaya event, so I thought I'd give it a go even if this is bad. I did this pretty quickly to be honest, really not feeling very well today, so please point out any mistakes. Also, the weather here is apalling today, so sunny Shizaya fluff seemed like a good move :)


End file.
